


My Kingdom

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prideshipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Atem gives Seto a blow job. Then sex. That's it. Enjoy!





	My Kingdom

Kaiba felt like he was falling. Perched as he was on the edge of the bed, his fists were at his sides, gripping the duvet for dear life. He was falling, falling, falling into deep warmth wedged between his legs.

Atem was talented in many ways, and oral sex was definitely, sincerely, elegantly one of those talents. Kaiba had long lost track of time when Atem put his mouth to his skin and caused his brain to shut down. It was a deep stroke, a wet glide, a few playful nips, and a warm embrace.

With his head tilted back, eyes closed, Kaiba let himself indulge in all that his former rival had to offer. His balls were full and slick from the sucking and licks, his dick was weeping between those generous sucks from that small mouth. Surely, Kaiba would come out of this littered with all sorts of bruises from the many love bites planted across his inner thigh.

Kaiba’s whole body was thrumming with pleasure, from the tightness of his nipples, to his toes curled into the rug. There was no chasing, just enjoying, and Atem was allowing him this overwhelming bliss…

Until the tart popped his mouth off of Kaiba’s heavy cock again but didn’t go back in for nuzzling his balls with his nose. Instead, he stroked him lazily and kissed his belly.

Kaiba felt a smile curl up at the corner of his mouth, even as he still swam in this ocean of desire Atem had built up around them.

Atem must have noticed the smile because he began to speak. “I’m wondering what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” His voice was warm and deep, yet lacked the hard strains from a battle. Just… enjoyment.

Rather than answering, Kaiba uncurled his fingers from the duvet and slid them through the thickness of Atem’s hair. With an insistent tug, he pressed Atem’s face against his dick. This only caused the Pharaoh to snort, offer a teasing lick at the head, then go back to talking.

Damnit. Either his jaw hurt or maybe Kaiba has indulged himself a bit too long.

“Stop it,” Atem laughed at the attempt to continue, even if his hand was stroking him firmly. “I want to know where your mind wanders when I’m down on my knees.” A kiss at his thigh followed, then a lick at Kaiba’s favorite spots between thigh and balls. He even let a small moan escape to show his approval.

Sadly, it didn’t last long and Atem was speaking again. “Do you imagine yourself king, lording over your people, letting them watch your rival kneel before your throne.”

Not that that was on his mind, but as he glimpsed the image his smile turned into a wicked grin. Kaiba let himself moan again when lips returned to his member. He was hard, and could probably let himself seek out that completion by now, but his stamina allowed him to weigh his options and listen to Atem instead.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Of course, Atem went on with his warm breath tickling his balls. “To show off how you have finally defeated me, and all it took was a cock battle.” Another chuckle from the Pharaoh, then a kiss lower that forced Seto to spread his legs further and grip Atem’s hair harder so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. “To have everyone line up just for the chance to suck your dick? And there I am, sharing all the love… going deep with them.”

Kaiba’s eyes finally fluttered open and stared at the ceiling for a minute while he let Atem try to lap at Kaiba’s asshole from that angle. “No,” he finally said and tugged at Atem’s hair and looked down at him. Those violet eyes peered up at Seto, not as dilated as when they began their endeavor for the night but certainly still interested. “Just you.” Kaiba stroked across Atem’s warm features, ending with his thumb pressed against Atem’s wet lower lip. “It’s always been just you.”

Atem stared up at him, his eyes opening a fraction wider before he began to slither up Kaiba’s body. Kaiba allowed it, even sliding his hand from his face to cradle the back of his head when they finally kissed. “You’re only saying that so I’ll be quiet and go back to sucking,” Atem muttered against his mouth.

“Not in the least,” Kaiba countered, offering up a playful grin as he wrapped both arms around his lover now and rolled them over onto the bed. Kaiba lay over his dark skinned beauty and couldn’t help but kiss his filthy mouth. He could taste all the flavors of himself that settled on Atem’s tongue over the past fifteen or so minutes. “I like hearing you moan my name.”

At that, Atem did moan and his eyes went distant. Kaiba’s slick dick had found the equally slick and prepped backside when he rolled them over. The head slid between Atem’s legs, sharing in the lube and saliva. “I don’t need a kingdom of admirers to placate themselves between my legs,” the head squeezed between two plump cheeks and caught on the loosened opening. “Only you can satisfy me.”

Atem’s blunt fingernails dug into Kaiba’s arms when he finally slid home. That gasp was either from his words or from when the thick head forced itself past the tight ring. Legs went up around Kaiba’s middle and hooked at the ankles at the small of Kaiba’s back. He tugged, this time making Kaiba grunt when he was forced deeper into his body.

It was Atem’s turn to tilt his head back, to close his eyes, to hiss out in bliss while Seto drew on his pleasure this time. “Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual, Seto,” Atem’s voice was strained and beautiful and Kaiba couldn’t resist supping on the presented neck. Of course, with their size differences, he had to curve his back a little, had to push his hips forward, had to jam his fat cock into the smaller man to the hilt to get his teeth on the skin of his neck for the rewarded strangled moan.

“Yesssss,” was Atem’s reply to the sudden assault. 

Seto himself wasn’t completely focused. He was already rung high on the ladder of pleasure before he shoved himself into the warm tightness of his lover. It took a lot of focusing on the perfect bite mark to mar Atem’s flesh to keep himself from exploding right away. “My words exactly,” he agreed when he finally pulled away. Spit trailed from his lips to the pinkened mark he left behind.

Seto could feel Atem’s hands moving across his skin; up his biceps, over his shoulders, graced up his neck until he cupped Kaiba’s face. It was like one body, how they both moved to kiss the other, how their bodies rocked in perfect unison, how they both bowed high on pleasure and moaned into each others mouths at the same time.

Kaiba was suddenly grateful for his high stamina, but it wouldn’t do if his rival called on his and saw Kaiba to a blubbering mess first. So he did the sensible thing and reached between them and grabbed the warm weight of Atem’s cock. The head was practically weeping when he ran his thumb over it before stroking down to the base.

For all their heroic bantering and screams on the dueling field, lovemaking was a far different sound for the duo. Moans were low and soft, offering approval, and words were rare other than a direction ‘yes, there’ or ‘just like that’ or ‘a little slower- ah, yes, babe, just like that.’ There was soft panting, and the noises of slapping skin wasn’t so vibrant as they didn’t go in hard; they rolled into their lovemaking, slow and luxurious, savoring each other in all ways possible. That was, until they tipped the scales and pleasure bubbled up, uncontrollably building their movements into a roar of ecstasy.

“Atem-“ Kaiba choked off, feeling the end nearing and enjoying the roaring pulse in his ears. This was Atem’s doing, only he could drive his body and mind to such an exponential existence.

The reply was a tightened grip on Seto’s hair, urging him on. Sadly, Kaiba had to let go of Atem’s dick, but there was no protest. He lowered himself further onto his lover, nearly squishing him beneath. How wonderful to feel this chase of pleasure with someone that encouraged it. Atem wanted Seto to peak, to explode, to eat up his seed like a greedy succubus.

Atem wanted Seto, in love, and in their sex, and how much they enjoyed both aspects together.

Kaiba finally touched the edge of the sky and emptied his long awaited seed into his lover. He held Atem just as he wanted, he thrust the way the suited him best to ride it out, and he held on for as long as he wanted. Atem allowed it, he always did, watching him find completion in him; within him.

And Kaiba returned the favor, when Atem told him not to move, and when Atem took himself in hand. When Atem stared up at Kaiba’s face; what did he see? The satisfaction of lust, the envy of love? A sweaty man that just exploded inside his body? Whatever Atem saw, it was his end game as well.

Kaiba obediently loomed overhead until Atem’s cum splattered up against their stomachs and the Pharaoh went slack. This was Seto’s queue to finally slip out and deflate. He made a show of flopping on top of Atem before he was given a laugh and a smack on the thigh to get off.

Finally, they lay side-by-side, fingers twinned together, ankles touching.

Nothing said, nothing was needed; they merely stared at each other, basking in the glow. They could deal with the mess later.

Kaiba felt like he was falling, and, gods, how he loved it.


End file.
